My most precious Sakura
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: Crimson eyes looked on, seemingly through the door to the inhabitants inside. Just being here caused him so much pain...but it was worth it...For her...


_**Dear one, this is in no way a story for our contest, and please do not think I am stepping on your toes...I listen to music as I write and this idea would not leave me alone – it even made me leave my maniacal laughter over Lament of a Dragon behind...! 0.0 **_

_If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?_

Stopping the motorcycle just before the door, the figure took a breath before removing their helmet. Once removed, a shock of orange hair shone in the sun. Crimson eyes looked on, seemingly through the door to the inhabitants inside. Just being here caused him so much pain...but it was worth it...

_**for her...**_

This was what she wanted and when asked, she didn't realize how much pain it would cause him...he didn't begrudge her the fact. He loved her enough, he would walk through the fires of hell and back, just to see her smile like he used too...

_And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

A shaking hand slides under his jacket to clutch the black shirt right above where his heart should be. It still beat within his body, providing what he needed to live...but that was it. His heart was of ice. Cold. Devoid of life and love. He'd loved her once...held her as she cried after their first time as lovers...later when she would shiver in the after shock of it all...both knew it was temporary...but deep down, he wished...desperately, angrily...that it would last forever...

_**even still my heart yearns for what never will be mine...**_

_No!_

Mind reeling, he's about to pull away when the door opens. A little girl and boy come running out squealing. The little girl looks just like her mother...the only indication that she was different from her brother and father was her eyes. Crimson...just like those of her _birth father..._

Reaching down, he pockets his keys and lifts the children one at a time onto the bike. Each bounces, taking turns making motorcycle noises they feel necessary. Hearing the door creak open once more, a pair of crimson eyes look up as if one. One pair of eyes fills with so much love and joy, it's a wonder the whole world isn't forever smiling at such a beauty. The other, older and cold ones...they fill with love and desire, but also a cold fire. Acceptance, long dead and gone.

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be._

No words are needed to be spoken between the two adults. They know. To many times words and accusations have been whispered and screamed. To many times, all of it boiled down to the barest of _need _for the other. On his side, it was love – fierce and forgiving to an extreme fault. On her side, it was just a basic need. Her heart was in it at the start, but it was stolen by a different thief. A charismatic, gentle, soft spoken thief who snuck in in the night and stole her away. Gone from him, forever.

_Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

He can still remember when she first told him. He knew it was coming. They both did. The whole of it was temporary. Just something to pass the time between the two and fulfill a need both had. Right from the start, they agreed nothing would come of it. But the way that she told him...she just – _stopped_. Never before had she stayed and cuddled with him after their being together...but the night before she left, she came and climbed into bed with him. No love making, no words...just a simple cuddle. That night he'd dared to hope...in the morning it all crashed and burned...

_There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that_

For the longest while, he thought he'd hate her. Thought he couldn't stand the sight of her. When she told him she was pregnant...with _his daughter._..all of that changed. Though still distant, they kept in touch, purely for the child's sake. Sakura – She'd let him pick her name...he'd named her after the cherry trees he loved so much. His little shred of beauty in this sick world...he came for regular visits and to drop off items for Sakura...but Tohru – behind his back – had chosen that he would not be acknowledged as the father. He was "uncle Kyo" and that hurt worse then his loosing her to _him..._

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be._

His brother, his best friend, his rival...his end...

_Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?_

The fact of the matter was, he was still in love with her. He still ached to hold her close, still ached to kiss her lips and hear her whisper his name. He still wished for the memories...so many memories – most of them good...they were happy, a family...until _he _came...

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

Holding Sakura close, he looked once more into the crimson eyes and slipped a necklace around her neck. In eighteen years time, if he was alive – he would come and personally take her to where the letter was hidden. If he was dead...well...he had safeguards in place...every year on her birthday, he would send letters. Well wishes, saying how much he loves her. How much he misses her. Who he really is...on her eighteenth, Sakura would receive a letter with the location of the box. In the box is a photo...

_**All around them hospital machines are hooked up and beeping. But the camera lens is focused on the couple grinning ear to ear holding their baby. A little girl with brown hair and dark crimson eyes. The man holding the baby girl has unique eyes of the exact same colour. While the mother and child look into the lens, both very sleepy...the man is gazing down at his beautiful little girl, fierce love written clearly in his eyes. **_

_**And fear...he knows this is the first and last time, he will ever hold his little girl as her father...**_

_**Sakura Kyoko Sohma**_

_**Born Tuesday February 25 2014**_

_**9:22pm**_

_**St. Boniface Hospital**_

_**Winnipeg, Manitoba**_

_**Canada**_

_**Mother: Tohru Sohma (Maiden name: Honda)**_

_**Father: Kyo Sohma (Absent / deceased)**_

_**Adoptive Father: Yuki Sohma**_

_(Beside Kyo's name the word Absent is circled...below is a written note in his own hand, softly faded after eighteen years of being handled with love and well cared for.)_

_**My most precious Sakura...your daddy loves you with all of who he is...even if I cannot be a guiding hand in your life...know that I will always protect you with all of who and what I am...I will watch over you, my dear Sakura flower, from the sidelines...ready to catch you if you fall...**_


End file.
